


Haru, Haru

by AlwaysWrong



Category: GOT7
Genre: A lot of implied bad stuff, M/M, i think the worst is talks of bruises and trauma that follows bad stuff, no actual descriptions of said bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWrong/pseuds/AlwaysWrong
Summary: People never plan for bad things to happen to them. Or to their loved ones. So nobody is really sure what to do after something bad happens. You just have to learn to live with it and take things day by day.





	

They told JB it might be some time before Youngjae started to return to normal and he needed to be patient. That he shouldn't try to push him. So that's what JB did. 

Every morning JB would do his best to make breakfast for Youngjae, even if it was just a bowl of oatmeal and leave it on the nightstand before leaving for class. Even though it cut into his schedule, he would come home before work to make sure Youngjae was out of bed and eat lunch with him. He forced himself to talk about the morning, no matter how uneventful his classes were. Before he left, he tucked the younger under some blankets on the couch with the remote, a few books to read, and some snacks. 

Coming home after work was always the hardest. The other members of the dorm would be home and they never knew what to do or say around Youngjae. So JB would make dinner for everyone and being theirs into their bedroom to eat without Youngjae being too uncomfortable. 

It hurt the older to see the other only eat a few bites of whatever was set in front of him, claiming to be full as he pushed almost full plates away from him. His cute, round cheeks were slimming rapidly before JB's eyes as well as his already thin frame.

After eating, all JB wanted to do was shower and sleep. Relax a little after a long day, like he used to. But right now his world revolved around taking care of Youngjae. And if JB didn't make him shower or get out of bed, then he never would. 

Gathered up were towels and clean pajamas for the both of them before disappearing into the bathroom for the most strenuous part of the day. Water turned up so hot the small bathroom filled with steam, just the way Youngjae liked and JB hated. Slowly, Youngjae would remove his clothes, refusing help from JB no matter how much his body ached as he raised his arms above his head. 

At first, the state of the younger lad left JB speechless. Bruises so bad skin was coloured near black were along his back, chest, and legs. A swollen gash stitched shut above the finger shaped bruises on his bicep. Now the bruises had faded to a garish purple with hints of blue and yellow. The swelling had gone down and in a few days the stitches would be able to be removed. 

Youngjae moved cautiously in the bathroom, avoiding the mirror at all costs. He had seen his face once since the incident and locked himself in his bathroom at the hospital, crying for over an hour. Two black eyes that made him, as he put it, look like a sick raccoon, a swollen nose from having it broken and set, and a few stitches on his cut lip. His treasured dark locks had to be cut short to camouflage the patch above his left temple that had been ripped out. 

JB tolerated the scalding water on his back as he helped Youngjae wash. It was just easier for both of them if they showered together. Once he was clean, he would sit on the counter, drying himself as JB messed with the faucet until the water was near freezing and rushed through washing himself. 

The rest of the night would consist of JB helping Youngjae with the class work he missed as he did his own assignments. Luckily, JB remembered what Youngjae was learning and could provide some actual help with the lad. 

Eventually, Youngjae would fall asleep surrounded by books and pencils, leaving JB to silently tidy up and shut off the lights before crawling under the covers himself. It didn't take long before the older was asleep as well. But ever since the first night the younger had come home from the hospital, JB hadn't been sleeping well. Youngjae had constant nightmares that JB could do nothing about except wake the lad up and hold him while he cried, singing sweet songs to lull him back to sleep. 

JB lived for the little good moments. Youngjae laughing at lunch at a funny story JB told, the rare occasions that he slept through the night, cuddling together watching a movie instead of doing school work. He knew that his Youngjae was still in there, buried under the bruises and tears and traumatic memories. Eventually, he would be back. When that would be, and if it would be anything near normal at the dorm again was all still a mystery. Right now all that was important was making sure Youngjae was comfortable. Everything else, no matter what it was, would just have to wait.


End file.
